The Hero Lucacalibur and Bimugen Part 4
by drugbones
Summary: Oh hai Ebony


"Bimugen did you do your homework for how to blow up a gicantic weapon without any bystanders getting hurt?" Luca asked, walking back to the dorm with his never going to admit it out loud boyfriend.  
"That assignment is a sham. People get hurt no matter what, they just never die because weapon explosions never kill, just cause massive injury." Bimu proudly proclaimed.  
For someone who acts much more like a villain, he knows his stuff on heroic deeds. Considering he is a demon of sorts, it's understandable, but still. He would probably never be able to take over the world, but no matter how Luca looks at it, he always can see him as an evil chancellor of sorts. He wouldn't be able to do too much damage in the evil villain world, but he would refuse to be ignored so much that he would one way or another be a thorn in someone's side. As much as Luca liked having Bimugen around for help with being a hero and as much as he hated, despised, and loathed to admit, he liked the sex. He liked it alot.  
Bimugen slowed his pace while alking in the park on their way. "Hey Luca?"  
"What is it?"  
"Let's do it."  
The gears in Luca's head had to turn a bit before he grasped Bimugen's statement.  
"W...WHAT?" Luca stepped back, and tripped, his backside falling on the ground. "You're...You're joking right?" Luca asked very well knowing the answer. "THIS IS A PARK! WE ARE IN PUBLIC!" Luca shouted at Bimugen hoping to knock some properness into him.  
"That's what makes it exciting! We can do it together and then the next day someone will step in our fluids and be like 'what the fuuuuuuuucckkk?". It will be amazing!" Bimugen said, imaginary sparkles and flowers blooming around him as he mused.  
"T-t-t-t-that's...weird..." Luca said scratching his head. It didn't make alot of sense but he knew Bimugen would get his way. He just had to compromise. It was dark out, but someone might still come out and see them. Luca got an idea. "Well...let's go to the park's restroom ok? Please?"  
"Okay. I guess you like that thing." Bimugen said as he took Luca's arm and started to look for the restroom building in the park. As Bimugen found it, Luca was wonder who exactly is into public restroom sex. He thought it was a good idea because nobody ever uses a public restroom in parks unless they are white trash or have major poop. Sex might not be all that fun in there, but at least he knows nobody will find them.  
Bimugen sat Luca down on one of the toilets in one stall. Luca tried to find some feet in any other stalls. None. Just as planned. Bimugen got on his knees and buried his face into Luca's crouch, catching him off guard. He has been hard ever since the idea was brought up, and any touch really made him jerk. He let out a little cry of embarrassment, and put his hand on top of Bimugen's head. Bimugen responded by biting down on Luca's zipper and then pulling it down, opening the fly. He then made an opening in Luca's underwear to have his shaft protrude out, poking Bimugen in the face a bit. Luca gripped onto Bimugen's hair and covered his eyes with the other. He felt too embarrassed to look. He thought about envisioning a girl but it made him more turned on to think of a boy. Bimugen wasn't his 'ideal man', if he had one. He was the boy there for him though, and he was the boy now giving him head, and he was the boy making Luca moan out in pleasure, so he was good for now.  
Bimugen kept sucking him off. It seemed as if it was going on forever. Then Bimugen got up, and took off his pants and then placed himself on top of Luca, inserting him into himself. Bimugen began to ride Luca, and pulled him into his chest. Luca felt his orgasm building up, ready to burst out. But Bimu kept riding faster and faster, making him hotter and hotter. He heard Bimugen let out a loud moan, and he came onto Luca's stomach, the wet orgasm seeping into his clothes. Luca felt as if he couldn't hold any more, and he shot into Bimugen with a cry of enjoyment. he felt the pressure run down after that. He felt it all end. Luca let out a sigh.  
Then a bang. And then a louder bang. Then an evil and shrill voice rang out.  
"NII SAN WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING! WHAT WHORE HAS SEDUCED YOU INTO BANGING HIM THIS TIME!" The angry girl yelled into the bathroom. Luca was in sheer terror and panic. He was inside some boy, and now he had some crazy bitch after him.  
"Oh fuck it's Ebony." Bimugen said as if what sounded like the herald of hell did not just yell at him. He lifted himself off of Luca, draining himself a bit on his knee. "That's my sister. I guess she knows I have a new boyfriend."  
"...Oh fuck me." Was all Luca could spill out before the door was burst down with a evil and dark energy.


End file.
